deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Desecrated Shrine
Quick Summary The Desecrated is a possible 1st quest destination. It Occurs three days after choosing to travel to: * "A '''SHRINE' which is rumored to have been defiled by the highest ranking priest in the realm himself."'' The Desecrated Shrine is one of the most desirable paths in the game as it offers a powerful weapon and fairly weak monsters that have the potential to be bypassed completely. There are two possible fights against Troglodytes, before encountering the boss, the Blood Bishop. All enemies are weak to rot, but resist blood. Upon defeat, the Blood Bishop drops Blessed Pernach and gives the player 50 HP, and two random consumables. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Shrine questline. You will encounter at least'one fight' prior to the boss: * "You enter a room once dedicated to worship. Now it is covered in blood and bile. * A large Troglodyte in patched together armor stands before you." ** (Patched-armor) Troglodyte Rot Physical You may also trigger the Torch of Uncanny Brightness side-quest encounter at any point prior to the boss: "As you proceed, a branch leads to a room off of the main passage." "Within is a troglodyte wielding a torch of uncanny brightness" You could '''ENTER' the room or CONTINUE."'' # ENTER #* "A horned monster wielding a powerful flaming torch approaches" #** Fight with Torch Wielding Troglodyte #*** "You find a stockpile of torches, amazing" #*** "You got 3 Consumables!" 25 Fire # CONTINUE #* Nothing happens. Continue to next encounter. You will now fight the boss of this quest, the Blood Bishop. If your character has done King in Gold at least once, you can challenge or do a normal fight. "Having face this final foe in a previous life, you can pray to the Gods for more of a '''CHALLENGE'.'' You could also continue on with the '''NORMAL' fight you know you can win. #'CHALLENGE' #*''"You enter what appears to be the final chamber."'' #* 3 Blood Bishop Rot Blood, Holy #'Normal' #*''"You enter what appears to be the final chamber."'' #* Blood Bishop Rot Blood, Holy Upon defeating it, you are rewarded with loot, health, and spirit energy. The first challenge mode win also rewards the Blood Bishop Trophy (5% Healing). * "Your mighty foe defeated, you gain possession of a relic cleansed of its corruption." ** "You got the Blessed Pernach!" ''30 Holy Damage * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 50 HP!" * "You got a consumable!" * "You got a consumable!" If you character has the Jaerlaxus Trophy, the '''friendly NPC' known as Seer will appear and ask for your help. Seer: "Hey you want to go somewhere else? Do say '''YES.'" #'YES' #*''Seer: "The world is ending! You're smashing it up."'' #*''"I'm gonna take you to where that faceless guy got started though! That's what I've seen!"'' #* "Maybe then you can get to meet him. Excitingggggg." #* Proceed to Somewhere Else #'NO' #*''Seer: "Byyyyyye."'' #* Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. Glitch Fight The introduction of Chapter 4 brought with it a new version of the Blood Bishop, known as the Glitched Blood Bishop. For the most part, the Glitched version still has the same Weaknesses and Resistances. The only difference is that the boss model looks different. Should you feel confident enough in your character's equipment, you can Challenge the Glitched Blood Bishop. Glitched Challenge Mode rewards a special Glitched Blood Bishop Trophy, which is much stronger than it's non-glitched counterpart. The Glitched Trophy does 10% Healing (assumed) Strategy - One of the best ways to deal with Shrine is to make sure you have rot damage either in the form of the Rot Shiv, Rotting Bdog, or Consumables. - Shrine is the better choice when playing Templar, when you have the Inflamed Hatchet blessing, or are doing Chapter 2 and need a main hand weapon. Gallery Title.png|Possible fight encounter SideMissionChoice.png|Side mission Sidemissionintro.png|Side mission Fight1 weekRot resBlood.png|Side mission Sidemissionloot.png|Side mission Fight2Intro.png|Fight Fight2-0.png|Fight Fight2b.png|Fight Textfight3.png|Boss Fight3-0.png|Boss Reward.png|Quest reward